


Soul Dance

by LeaStone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB, Angst, Angst?, Comfort Fluff, Dancetale, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay fish, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Voice Kink, alphys and undyne are gaybies, but isn't strictly viewed as female, college is killing me, dance teacher reader, definitely not a slow burn, fuckin' hell there needs to be more dancetale fics, good lesbians, i have a lot going on so might not post every month but i will try, i love them, job is also killing me, kissing happens before that good good, lots of cuddles happen, metta and papyrus are good gays, papyrus is a bean, reader has a multicoloured soul, reader has girly bits, reader is mentioned as a she, reader loves puzzles, schedule is random, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaStone/pseuds/LeaStone
Summary: You were a dance teacher at a local studio, every now and then stopping by your favourite bakery to grab the daily sugary goodness your sweet tooth craved. You hadn't felt very connected with any one of your past boyfriends or partners, always feeling like something was missing...Until you walked into Muffet's one day and defended a skeleton monster from an asshole.Then suddenly, what was missing is now filled... And you only just met the guy.-Work in Progress--Been working on this for a year and only now got the time to continue it, fuckin' hell-





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long while since the monsters of Ebott came to the surface. It was unexpected, to say the least. But it was a good thing for this town, all of them were friendly, and there was even a human child among them. That made it easier for the people to accept them, to see that they wouldn't harm a child that was within their midst. Though there are still hate riots against the poor beings, and there's even an organization against them.

Five years have passed and the monsters are slowly integrating into society, there are businesses now, clothing stores and bakeries. You frequent the bakery owned by a Miss Muffet. She's really sweet, although her pastries are slightly overpriced in the eyes of some people, you don't think they are at all. Her delectable delights are heavenly. And you make sure to treat yourself every month, sometimes twice a month. Because sometimes you can't stay away from that dainty little bake shop. She always greets you with a smile and her signature 'ahuhuhu~'. Also she calls you dearie, which warms your heart.

You were heading over to that same bakery now, actually. You had tried different goods before, and you made it your mission to try a different one every time you come by. And this time you decided on getting a strawberry pastry with blueberry glaze.

Your feet tapped against the cement, the sneakers you wore complimenting the T-shirt and jeans you wore nicely. You also had a grey hoodie tied around your waist, just in case it rained. It was slightly cloudy today, so you could never be too careful. You were wearing one of your favourite shirts.

Just as you reached the door you heard some arguing inside. Mostly a one-sided argument of someone ranting to another. You pushed the door to the homely bakery to the side and walked in. Your eyes met Miss Muffet’s six and you knew something was wrong. Her expression turned apologetic, slight, but noticeable. “Hold on one moment, dearie, we have a disturbance.” She didn’t even do her normal ‘ahuhuhu’.

Okay, who do you need to punch?

There was a human. _Of course there was…_

He was yelling at a slightly shorter monster than himself, telling him how he spilt coffee on his white shirt on purpose.

You walk over, studying the area with your eyes. There was a bit of coffee on the ground and a black cup lid on the pretty wood flooring.

“Excuse me?” You asked calmly, trying to hold yourself back from mauling the guy. You take a look at his shirt and narrowed your eyes.

The drink that was held by the monster, which you know to be a skeleton now, supposedly spilt onto the man on purpose, was set on his shirt a certain way. A little bit to the left as if someone bumped into him instead of head-on. Your gaze turns back up to the guy’s face and you stare him in the eyes, trying to be as patient with this enraged hooligan as you could. You put a hand on your hip. “Sir, if you don’t mind me interjecting,” You began, watching as his eyes turned to you and glared at you in seething anger. “If I were to want to intentionally spill a drink on someone...” You look over to the cup lid on the floor and pick it up, looking it over a bit before giving it to the skeleton monster who was watching you in silence. He took the lid and held it in his hands. Phalanges? Phalanges.

You take your hand away, but not before brushing your fingers against his, feeling a spark send tingles against your fingertips caused by static electricity. Though he stiffened, you brushed it off as him getting _shocked_ . Heh.

You turn your thoughts back to the current situation. “I wouldn’t have gotten a lid for my cup.” You turn back to the man and waited for it to sink in before continuing. “And I also would have definitely poured _all_ of my coffee onto that person, instead of leaving at least half of it still in my cup.” You point to the partially filled coffee container the monster was holding. “And I also know,” You looked him in the eyes and said the final words that hopefully got him to listen. “That someone who wanted to spill something on another wouldn't have gone for the side of the shirt, they would have gone for the front of it to get the most coverage.”  The man just gritted his teeth, knowing he’d lost but still wanting to keep his ground. Your hands gestured to the wet fabric of both of their garments that you noticed a little bit before. “And I don’t think I’d want anything on my own clothes if I was planning to do that, It almost seems as if someone had bumped into him instead, doesn’t it?” The man was almost ready to slap you, and you'd take it, cause fuck him. You could sue for that. It’s assault. You felt a crawling sense of dread behind you, but before you could turn around to see what was giving you chills, Many hands grabbed the man’s arms and lead him to the door. Miss Muffet!

You watched in awe as she pushed, not shoved, the man out of the bakery. “Never come again.” Her eyes gleamed in the sunlight dangerously. “You are not welcome here any longer.”

You’d never heard her voice that venomous before, she could be scary if she wanted to. Holy shit.

As the glass door was shut, you could hear the yelling of the guy outside, the many slurs that he was spouting got on your nerves. But you just took a deep breath and released it through your nose. He eventually went away.

You turned slowly to the skeleton monster, seeing he’d been staring at you this whole time, as his fingers were still in the same position as when you’d given him the cup lid. Though gripping it tighter than before, you didn’t think of it as anything other than nervous. You wanted to put a hand on his shoulder and ask if he was alright, but you didn’t know if he was okay with touch. You know your mom rarely gave you hugs because she didn’t like touch from anyone, so you didn’t want to take the chance of scaring him. “Are you alright?” You said concernedly, hands fiddling with the grey strings of your hoodie tied around your waist.

He seemed to blink out of his ‘trance’ and looked down to you, now with white orbs in his sockets. More focused than before. Now that you look at him, you could get a pretty good idea of what he normally dressed like. His other hand slowly glided into his pocket after he put the cover on the coffee, arm resting as if he naturally was used to relaxing his hands in pockets. He wore a light blue hoodie, with the hood up, though it didn’t completely cover his face. You’d look at what he wore on his legs, but that would seem weird, so you didn’t.

“Yeah, thanks.”

His words struck you like lightning, sending a warm fuzzy sensation fluttering in your chest.

_What thE-_

THAT had definitely not happened before…!

It was just a form of gratitude! Why did it feel like your heart was beating a million miles a minute?

…

Maybe it’s because you feel really accomplished…? Yeah. Yeah! That’s it. You were really proud of yourself, you stood up to that guy and didn’t punch him in the process! Heck yEAH!

That’s why!

You were silent for a while, you guessed, since he was just staring at you with a blank expression. “Ah, you’re welcome!” You squeaked out, mentally slapping yourself at how high your voice just went. His smile seemed to grow at that and he chuckled softly.

It sounded wonderful.

“You seem a bit nervous, heh.” His deep voice continued, bright white eyelights lighting up his face underneath his hood. You had to say, he had a handsome face.

You never thought you’d ever think that about a skeleton. _Wait why were you thinking that about someone you just met-_

“Oh, um… I guess it’s just jitters, haha!” You smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of your head. “I’ve never stood up to someone that angry before… Ahaha.”

His other hand set the coffee on the counter and you saw him sigh. “Well ya did, not many do.” He put both of his hands in his hoodie pockets before seemingly considering something.

Then he reached his hand out to shake yours.

And you swear your heart had never beaten so hard or fast in your entire life. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you reached out and took his hand.

It was like sparks ignited against your hand and shocked up your arm. But in a pleasant way.

His hand tightened, barely noticeable but you caught it.

“The name is Sans.” _Was it just you or did his voice get lower? Not that you were complaining._ The deep tone sent shivers down your spine.

And once you thought about it, you couldn’t stop yourself from asking. “Like the font?” You curiously piped. He blinked and then chuckled again, removing his hand from yours slowly. You loved his laugh. _Wait-_

“Yeah, like the font.” You couldn’t get over how nice his voice sounded. You’ve never thought that with anyone else. Sure, you’ve noticed some of your friends have pleasant tones, but never ones that made you want to make them speak just to listen to how nice it sounds.

“Cool…” You muttered. “My name is y/n.” The soft words that came out of your mouth barely sounded like your own voice, but that was probably because you were getting lost in his eyesss- Eyelights?

“Y/n…” His words made you freeze as a giant shock ran through you. But before you could react, a phone suddenly rang- oh it was yours.

You patted your pockets and found your phone in your right one, you grabbed it with your fingers, getting a good grip on it when it was outside of your jeans and then pressed answer.

“Hello?”

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? You need to be here right now y/n!!” You took the phone away from your ear and cringed. You didn’t notice Sans’ smile twitch.

“Ow…” You waited until your boss got done yelling before bringing the cell back to your ear. “Are you done?” You replied after her speil of screaming. There was silence for a moment before a resigned ‘yes’ was heard on the other line. You nodded to yourself and asked when you could be there.

“Well, 5:30 would be nice, your students are waiting. Where are you?” You told her where. “Oh, _that_ bake shop? Ugh, I hate that pla-”

Before she could finish you pulled your phone away and hung up.

“Nope.” You uttered to yourself before pocketing your phone once again. You flashed Sans an apologetic smile and one to Miss Muffet before saying you needed to go.

“Well okay dearie~ Thank you for your assistance, ahuhuhu~” There it was, her signature laugh. You gave a thumbs up and looked to Sans one last time, seeing him watching you made you pause. “You okay?” You asked concerned. He blinked and gave an ‘okay’ sign and you smiled. “Alrighty! See you guys!” You waved and went over to the door, opening it and exiting the bakery into the crisp evening air.


	2. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mind is in someone else's shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG KASJHDJKSAHDSKA HERE U GO ILY ALLLLLL AAAAA

Sans was doing his daily Muffet run, the nice breeze cooling his face as he sighed. Just a normal day of walking through this part of town, the glances he got were normal now. Though it was still irritating to be stared at. His sneakers tapped on the cement of the sidewalk, the baggy black sweatpants he wore comfortably hanging around his hip bones. He was glad that he bought some custom made at that one warehouse in downtown.

He walked into the dainty corner pastry shop he frequented for the weekends and gave Muffet a wave. “‘Ey muffet.” He lazily drawled, watching her expression light up slightly at seeing an old friend.

“Hello Sans, Ahuhuhu~” She covered her mouth and watched him with her many eyes, tilting her head. “Come for another dessert trip? I’m guessing Papyrus enjoyed the last few batches I sent back~?” She said in her trill-like tone, making him grin.

“Yeah, you’re the only person that runs a place he actually likes. Grillby’s is great for me, but paps doesn’t like the grease.” He chuckled, watching her smile and walk over to the confectionary area.

“Ahuhu~ So what would you like this time dearie~? I’m also assuming you would like a beverage, as usual~?” She asked him, gesturing him over to the baking booth. He nodded and looked at the options, as though he didn’t know which ones to get. He’d already memorized all of Muffet’s menu, so looking was just a courtesy.

“I’ll take two of the blueberry muffins there. And then a coffee, you know how I like it.” She snapped her fingers with a snicker and had the small spiders carry the muffin’s into the prettily designed bag, while she prepared the coffee. Eventually after a few minutes she came back from the room behind the counter and handed Sans his coffee container. He grabbed a lid from the side of the counter where all the straws and paper plates were and put the cover over his cup, sipping at the bean juice happily as he handed over his cash. He headed towards the door with a contented look on his face, ready to go back home and drop the muffins off.

That is until a loud and gruff looking human burst through the doors.

Of course this had to happen on one of his good days.

He huffed silently and moved to go around the man, but instead the man targeted him and bumped square into the arm that held his beverage.

Luckily he kept hold on it, but not without the sacrifice of stains on his hoodie and half of the hot liquid spilling on the floor. Muffet wouldn’t mind cleaning that up, but Sans would do it anyway. And his hoodie? Eh, he could always wash it, but the man seemed to think differently about his own white T-shirt.

“Goddamnit, you monsters are always fucking things up! Just go back to where you came from!!” Sans gritted his teeth at those words.

“Watch it buddy…” He warned, looking up slightly to the man who was only a few inches taller than he was. “Those are some dangerous words you’re using.” The man only glared back at him, eyes shone with anger.

Sans eye light flickered blue at the sound of the man tch’ing, but he held his magic back, there were still laws after all. “You bumped into me on purpose!” He shouted, trying to rile up the other patrons that were within the establishment, though they just looked on in disgust at the man, and some even had their phones out recording this outburst. “Now the ONLY white shirt I have is RUINED.” Sans just tugged at his hoodie string and was about to say something to defend himself, before the door opened, and he glanced his eyelights in the direction-

It was like his entire world was consumed by the most beautiful light he’d ever seen in his entire life.

You took a couple steps in, brown hair falling over your shoulders in a ponytail. Your stunning amber eyes landed on his general area, shining with a studying gaze as you walked forward towards him.

It made his soul leap in his chest.

_ W-what… _

“Excuse me?” Your voice was the most beautiful melodious sound that Sans had ever heard come from a being. Your face was scrunched in obviously held back anger while your nose twitched. Your eyes looked the man up and down, clearly looking for a piece of evidence to show the man was wrong. One of your hands landed on your hip, and Sans couldn’t help but glance down at it, seeing the natural curve of your body hidden by the grey hoodie before his eyelights zapped back up to you as you continued speaking.

_ What is this… _

“Sir, if you don’t mind me interjecting,” He could hear a slight sassiness to your tone when you said ‘sir’, and it almost had Sans chuckling. “If I were to want to intentionally spill a drink on someone...” Sans notices your eyes look down and it was as if your eyes sparked as you saw the cup lid that had fallen to the floor. You bent down and picked it up, his eyelights followed your every movement. Once you stood up straighter, your gorgeous eyes gave it a look before handing it in his direction.

His much larger hands grasped the lid from yours, but when you pulled away, you brushed the sides of his phalanges with your own fingers.

It sent sparks throughout his entire body, shocking his soul and making him freeze.

_...Oh. _

Your attention was turned, towards the man as you gestured to the lid he was still holding. “I wouldn’t have gotten a lid for my cup.” Sans had to hand it to you, you were pretty observant. And he found that very attractive. He wondered what else you could do-

He had to stop his thoughts for a moment, reigning in the thought process that was going to fall into a more mature topic.

And now wasn’t the time to think about how fuckin’ hot you were.

He paused, one thought wandering inside of his soul.

_...Were you… _

Your voice cut off his thinking, taking control of all of his attention.

“And I also would have definitely poured all of my coffee onto that person, instead of leaving at least half of it still in my cup.” You point a thumb to the half empty coffee cup he was holding and cock your eyebrow. Your nose did a little twitch, which he noticed from before. You did it when you were angry it seemed, so cute.

Before he could contemplate his thoughts again, you continued, holding his entire mind hostage with the hypnotic rhythm of your words. “And I also know,” Your eyes looked the man dead center, your calm exterior rivaled against your intense gaze. You were breathtaking.

_ Fuckin’ hell… You  _ **_were_ ** _ , weren’t you? _

“That someone who wanted to spill something on another wouldn't have gone for the side of the shirt, they would have gone for the front of it to get the most coverage.” Sans watched your face as you pieced together the puzzle that you had found out just by looking closely. His eyelights glanced over to the other human, seeing that he was gritting his teeth with such anger towards you made Sans’ neck prickle. He had to grip the handles to the muffin bag so hard his knuckles hurt to keep himself from doing something he might regret later.

Sans’ concentration was broken when your hands suddenly came close to him as you gestured between his hoodie and the man’s white top. He had to take a breath, you had come very close to physically touching him and it was hard to stay focused and in control. “And I don’t think I’d want anything on my own clothes if I was planning to do that, It almost seems as if someone had bumped into him instead, doesn’t it?” Sans looked up from your hand to your face, seeing your eyes so full of feeling, helped him calm his own emotions.

But then he glanced over to the guy and saw his fist was clenched.

Sans could sense an attack being considered, and his permanent grin turned downward into an ominous frown and he almost growled. He could sense your courage flaring, as if you knew he was going to make an attack and you were going to be there to take it.

But Sans was not about to let you take a possible attack.

A chilling cold sat in the air as he glared at the man, shifting his foot forward, in case the man decided to actually do it. If he did, heh… **He’d have another thing coming** .

It seemed Muffet sensed the aura that Sans was giving off, because she hopped gracefully over her counter and grabbed the man with her many arms and escorted him out of the bakery.

She told him a few things and closed the door, sealing it with magic and turning back towards the two of them. She glanced at Sans and he gave her a nod, signalling he was okay. She took that as it was and smiled back at him, her multiple eyes giving a short glance to you before going back behind her desk through a side gate. Once she was back at her usual post she stared at the two of you, though he didn’t notice, as he was watching your body relax slightly now that the guy was gone.

Your hair that was held in an orange scrunchie no longer fell over your shoulder, it was now trailing along your back like a river of chocolate, ending in a silvery shimmer at the tips. He didn’t notice that you had dyed your hair ends before, it looked nice. When you turned around, he could only get lost on your eyes, the copper-like brown looked like a rusty sunset. Your skin was like a peach, freckles dotting here and there, making your face even cuter.

“Are you alright?” He blinked and looked at you, hearing your angelic voice once again pulled him from memorizing every detail of your face. You sounded concerned which warmed his soul that you cared so much about someone you just met. Such a kind human.

Your little fingers were playing with the grey strings of the hoodie hanging right above your hips. So adorable…

_ … _

_ Fuck… _

He looked back up to your face, the white eyelights inside of his sockets watching your own copper coloured orbs. He switched hands so now the coffee cup was in the hand holding the muffins. Sans attached the black lid to the styrofoam patterned container filled with the ol’ bean juice and slid his hand into his pocket with eased practice. He looked down at you, you were below eye level, your forehead probably reached his browbones.

He had taken a small bit to sigh before answering. “Yeah, thanks.”

Sans saw your expression change a bit, your cheeks turning slightly pink. He waited for you to respond, but couldn’t help watching your eyes. You had a confused yet oddly embarrassed look on your face. As if you were questioning what you were feeling.

He had to force his facial features to be blank to make sure he didn’t make you suspicious as to why he was studying your face.

You were silent for quite a while, but he didn’t notice.

Until you spoke, which caught him off guard a bit.

“Ah, you’re welcome!” Your voice squeaked out and he almost choked.

_ That. _

_ Was so fucking adorable. _

He couldn’t help but grin wider and chuckle, cheeks growing slightly warm. “You seem a bit nervous, heh.” He enjoyed the expression you made, eyelights brightening when your ears turned a bright pink along with your cheeks.

You also continued speaking, which elevated his mood to higher levels. “Oh, um… I guess it’s just jitters, haha!” You smiled, and what looked like awkwardness in your stance. You rubbed the back of your head and looked to the ground, it almost seemed that your eyes sparkled for a moment. Like you were proud. “I’ve never stood up to someone that angry before… Ahaha.”

He relaxed a bit more and set his coffee onto the counter and sighed. “Well ya did, not many do.” He tried to keep his voice even, putting his hands in his pockets.

Until he realised he never got your name. He considered it for a moment.

It should be fine.

He held his hand out for you to shake and grinned at you.

You reached out and took it.

Your warm flesh shocked his bones, sparks lighting against his arm and straight to his soul. His grip tightened slightly, though he was having to hold himself back to not pull you closer and embrace you.  _ Maybe more- _

He needed to say something. Introduce himself, that was the plan. “The name is Sans…” He said, barely containing the low growl that was threatening to emerge from his nonexistent throat. It made it even harder to hold back when he  _ felt _ and  _ saw _ you shiver. Anyone else would have not noticed it, but he pegged himself as pretty observant.

Especially when it was about his s-

“Like the font?” You questioned, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Sans blinked before chuckling again. “Yeah, like the font.” He said amusedly, taking his hand from yours. He already missed the contact, but if he held on longer it would have been odd. And dangerous. Sans watched your dazed expression and nearly found himself reaching out to cup your cheek. Also very dangerous.

“Cool…” Your voice said softly, sending tingles through his bones. “My name is y/n.”

_ Y/n… _

He gazed into your eyes, seeing that you were staring into his own. He felt a spark of connection. “Y/n…” His voice was barely audible, he didn’t even think you caught it.

And then you froze…

…

You  _ did _ catch it.

But before Sans could say anything else, a loud chiming came from your pocket, making you startle and break out of the moment. He cursed under his breath at the lost opportunity. You hurriedly picked it up, fingers grabbing it around the indigo blue phone case and hitting the screen before putting it up to your ear. “Hello?”  _ You even had a phone case the colour of his magic… That can’t be just a coincidence. _

He could hear the yelling on the other line, and you pulled away, cringing at the loudness.

His expression twitched in anger.

“Ow…” The screeching continued on the other side of the phone call and he just about summoned his magic and stabbed the phone through right there. He would have bought you a new one too.

“Are you done?” Your fed-up voice broke his thoughts and he looked down at you. Your expression was frustrated, he could tell you were done with the person’s shit. He quite liked that look on you. It was hot.

_ Damn. _

He could hear the other person on the end of the line say a resigned ‘yes’, and you nodded.

“So when should I be there?” You asked, nodding at whatever the person said from the phone. Then you paused and smiled towards Muffet for a second and then said the name of the bakery.

He could tell that you were very fond of this place with the way your soul lightened.

And then your face dropped your smile, having heard something you didn’t like.

Whoever that person was, they were immediately on his list of people to watch out for.

And then you hung up the phone with a scowl. “Nope.” Was all you said.

That’s all that was needed, really. It conveyed your feelings perfectly. You flashed him an apologetic smile and did the same to Muffet his soul nearly sank. What were you sorry for? You did nothing wrong!

Sans wanted to just reach out and hug you and tell you that, but he knew in human cultures that would be weird when you first met somebody…

“I’m sorry, I have to go, my dance class is starting soon.”

_ You had a dance class… How perfect. _

“Well okay, dearie~ Thank you for your assistance, ahuhuhu~” Muffet said, waving you goodbye with a genuine grin, multiple eyes crinkling up with her smile.

Your hand came up and made a thumbs up, and then you looked at him.

He swore his soul felt like it leaped. “You okay?” Your concern made his hand clench in his pocket.

_ Such innocence… _

He blinked at you and gave an okay symbol with his phalanges. He didn’t trust his voice.

And then you smiled.

He almost melted.

_ So precious… _

“Alrighty! See you guys!” He stared at you as you left the shop, watching you with pure love and adoration on his face.

There was silence for a moment as he watched your form leave through the glass windows of the bakery.

“Sooo~” Muffet’s voice chimed in, breaking him out of his reverie and he looked to her, noticing the playful glint in her eye. But Sans was still too affected by you to quip back like normal.

“Yeah…” She was surprised at his response at first, and it showed when she blinked.

Then her expression turned warm.  She dropped the teasing attitude.

“You should go after her, Sans. Her dance studio is on the corner. Pretty close to here, ahuhuhu~” Muffet covered her mouth with one of her hands, the others that were left were serving a customer.

He blinked and his eyelights whipped to Muffet’s direction. “R-really?” He couldn’t help but stutter, not expecting her to react like this.

“Indeed~ If she really is what I think she is, then you should hold on tight to that connection you have.” She finished seriously, wrapping a bag up in purple ribbon before sliding it across the counter to the pleased patron. “It was pretty obvious, too~” She winked and Sans felt his cheeks grow warm.

“...Thank you, Muffet.” He waved at her and then snapped his fingers, making the coffee that he set on the counter fall into a portal. He directed it to the table in his bro’s house, so it wouldn’t tip over.

And then he snapped his fingers again, arriving at his bedroom for a quick minute and setting down the muffins next to his coffee. He quickly replaced his dirty hoodie with a new one from his closet before teleporting in an alley outside of Muffet’s bakery.

His feet moved towards where she said your dance studio was

 

Sans felt his soul beat like a drum in his ribcage as he stood in front of the complex, smelling your scent even through the many that were there.

He walked in.


	3. Awkward Encounters and Protective Mode Activate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get embarrassed and infuriated in the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was going to say that most of the chapters in this story will be in Reader's perspective because I find it slightly difficult to write for two characters. But I will try to sneak in a couple of his perspectives every now and then <3  
> Thank you guys I love y'all!

Around thirty minutes had passed by your estimated arrival, your students and boss were pretty pissed about your lateness but you told them why, so that smoothed things over a bit. Your boss apologized about yelling and what she said about the bakery, she was just really stressed and had a bad day. Of course you forgave her, you couldn’t stay mad.

After everyone had stretched and got ready, you began your lesson. Today was hip hop themed so you were helping the kids get used to the moves you did last week. “Okay, reviewing what we did before. First you want to relax yourself, knees slightly bent to give off a sort of comfortable stance. Make sure your feet are shoulder width apart,” You demonstrated the way to do it, and then began to tell them to go with what is most natural to them. All of them seemed to have a good first start, you loved your students, such bright talent.

While you were watching them review the steps again, you glanced over to your left side and your heart nearly skipped a beat.

Sans was there. You gave a small embarrassed wave and smiled his way before turning back to your kids. You could feel his eyelights on you, making your cheeks flush. You didn’t even know how you could  _ feel _ eyes on you, but… You could.

You wondered how he had found your studio, but pushed it off as probably Muffet. Since you told her just about everything- Ah, damn it, speaking of Muffet… You forgot to get your blueberry glazed strawberry pastry! Ugghhh.

You would have to purchase it later this week.

 

The clock chimed after another 40 minutes and you sent off your students, also saying goodbye to the parents. Though some of them were staring at Sans, which made your skin prickle in agitation because some of the looks were unsavory.

You turned back around to Sans, ready to ask why he was here before one of your students, Dylan, tapped your arm. He was one of the older students you had, but still you viewed him as your kid in a way. Even if he was only two years younger than you.

“H-hello y/n…” His nervous voice caught you off guard, because usually he was the cocky one in all the lessons you’d taught here. “I would like to ask… Would you go out with me?”

_...What. _

You blinked, having to take a moment. “Pardon?” You asked, almost thinking you didn’t hear it.

“Will you go out with me y/n?” Yup you definitely heard that right. Oh geez… He even sounded more confident the second time.

“Oh gosh uhm…” You felt very awkward. Because one: Sans was there. And Two: Dylan was your studeNT-

“I-I…” You took a breath, looking him in the eyes. “I can’t.” You responded, watching his face fall.

“Because you don’t love me back.” He said with a harsh tone, catching you off guard as he was usually not like that.

“Correct...” You started gently, praying you could console him a bit to let him off easy.

You saw him about to say something, but you cut him off in hopes of getting him to understand why you hadn’t accepted his feelings. “Wouldn’t you want to be in a relationship with someone who loves you as much as you loved them?” You explained, seeing his expression turn even more angry. You tried to calm him down by continuing. “Your soulmate is out there somewhere, you just haven’t met them yet…” You knew he didn’t get out much, so really the only friends he had were the ones at dance class. And he only came to you…

…

_ Oh dear Lord. _

His expression morphed into a glare, tears pricking at his eyes. “I thought  _ you _ were my soulmate... I guess I was wrong.”  _ Ouch. _

He turned around and stormed to the door, slamming it and walking out. You rented this place out, you needed to make sure that nothing got damaged. But screw checking on that, what just happened was way more important.

You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck.

You stayed there for a while, unmoving as you just gazed at the ground. Even if you gave him a ‘date’ you would still feel horrible because you knew he would think of it as romantic while you thought of it as platonic.

And you also knew it would break your heart if the one you loved didn’t love you back after they just went on a date with you, so you didn’t want to wish that on anybody.

Though he didn’t have to be such an ass about it, he could have taken the rejection like he usually took most things, all chill with it. But you did kinda feel bad for hurting his feelings.

You felt a hand softly land on your shoulder and you startled, looking up, seeing concerned eyelights staring right at you.

“Are you alright, y/n…?” 

…

**_Ba-bump._ **

 

His voice made your muscles slightly untense and you breathed out a large breath before looking at him with an apologetic smile. “Y-yeah… Sorry if you were worried- I was probably staring at the floor for a good five minutes… Or more. Haha…” You closed your eyes and crossed your arms, holding them tightly as you looked at the ground.

So you wouldn’t look at him.

Because every time you did your heart leapt in your chest. For some odd reason.

You met him just today.  _ What the fuck. _

His low voice cut off your thoughts. “Y’know, if he actually likes you, he shouldn’t have made you feel bad about rejectin’ him.” He echoed your thoughts from before, and you wondered if you had accidentally said them out loud.

“I-I… Uh…” You tried to form a sentence, but every time you looked up, prepared to say something, his gaze took the words right out of your mouth and made you clamp it shut.

Plus his hand was still on your shoulder, which made your thoughts very much distracted. Usually you wouldn’t mind contact but his made you feel… Weird. Though you had no idea why you felt weird, he was just a monster- Though not that the feeling was a bad one, of course! But-  _ Wait fuck, What- _

He retracted his bony hand from your shoulder just as you began to have an inner argue with yourself.

“S-sorry…” You stuttered out, looking to the door and internally wishing you could just crawl into a hole. He just saw you get confessed to. By your own student. He was right there.

That is the peak of mortified embarrassment if you ever thought of one.

You felt his big hands grab your shoulders once again, making you look up at him and blink. He paused before beginning.  “...Y/n.”

**_Ba-bump._ **

“You have nothin’ to apologize for. You did what you felt was right.” His deep voice echoed in the empty studio, making it sound like he was all around you. It felt comforting… For some reason.

Sans held you there and stared into your eyes for a moment to get his point across.

For what you knew, it was probably a minute, yet it… It felt like the longest minute you ever experienced. You almost got lost in those bright white orbs, floating in the beautiful blackness behind in his skull. His seemingly permanent grin was soft and gentle as you wondered why everything was getting oddly fuzzy around the edges.

_ What... _

It was as if the bone of his sockets hooded slightly, which you found utterly fascinating, but right now the sudden closing proximity of your faces took your attention more than anything. He was inches away from you and you swore you saw his eyelights shift momentarily into a different shape, but you couldn’t tell what exactly because it had already phased back into their regular shape.

You stared at Sans, bright amber coloured eyes blinking at him with a confused but curious gaze.  _ How did the orbs do that? _

It looked like a warm indigo flickered inside of his left eye, and you almost gaped at him. But his hands moved down to the side of your upper arm before you could say anything or react

It sent tingles against your skin, the gentleness he was using, as if hesitant.  _ But why? What was he doing? _

You cough and turn away, face slightly flushed at the situation you were in. “S-Sans…” Your voice softly called, wavering slightly. He stopped and looked at you.

You heard an intake of breath and a curse before he pushed you away, a dark blue painting his cheekbones as he sputtered. “Y-yeah, you don’t need to apologize at all.” He said, in response to the topic before, though you had almost forgotten what had happened before.

Aaand now you remember.

Your mood drops a little bit, but you had to keep up face for-

-You jolted when your phone chimed, interrupting the moment you two were having. He also flinched, not expecting the device to start, it would seem.

_ … _

_ Moment? _

You shoved your hand in your pocket to check what the reason was for the alarm to go off. “Holy shit, it’s already nine-!” How long had you been staring at that damn floor?  _ Or staring at him-  _ You quickly grabbed your few things and put them in your pockets, turning to the door and walking toward it. You opened the door and took a step outside. You turned to Sans, feeling your heart lurch into your throat at his closeness.

He was right there. Right behind you.

_ You didn’t know he could move so fast… _

“It’s time to close up the studio.” You tried to keep your wobbly voice in check, which made you sound nervous. Great. “Sorry, it's the rules of this place, I gotta keep ‘em. And the person I rent this place from likes her people to be on time.” You tried to explain, while he still didn’t move, eyelights trained on you. You waited, staring right back. You needed him to exit with you because of the contract you signed. The conditions said that you needed to make sure the place was empty before you locked up shack. You knew you weren’t blocking his way out because it was a two-doored complex… Why was he still standing there?

He blinked. “Ah- Sorry, yeah.” He held up his hand, and when your eyes landed on it, he snapped his fingers.  _ What the, why did he- _

By the time you registered him being blipped out of existence, Sans appeared right beside you. You jumped nearly a foot in the air and turned to him with both a surprised and scared look on your features. “Shit- sorry.” He said quickly, a guilty expression clearly on his skull.

You took a moment, breathing in and out. After a bit you chuckled, earning yet another blink. “No no, it’s okay, Sans. Just warn me before you do that next time, ‘kay?” You say with a breathy chuckle, still getting over your scare. You were now a bit recovered from the shock of before, now that you defined it as magic reasons. It’s like he teleported. And if he actually could then that would be super fucking cool.

He seemed to pause and watch you for a moment, but you paid no mind as you locked the deadbolt of the studio and twirled the keys on your finger. You slid them easily into your sweatpant pocket you changed into before and made sure everything was in place. The cool night air slightly blew your held up hair, exposing your neck. It was a bit chilly on you since you were wearing your dance clothes. You probably should have brought a T-shirt or something, and not worn a tank top. But you were in a rush! Muffet’s only opens on a certain time of day and like hell you were going to miss that chance.

Whoops you were getting absorbed into your thoughts again.

When everything was in order, you put your hands on your hips and turned to Sa-  _ oh shit he was right behind you. _

It should have been alarming to you, a monster you had only met earlier today basically pressing you up against a locked door, but weirdly enough you didn’t feel scared at all.

Actually, you felt… Nice.

You admitted you were weird, maybe even abnormal, but this was plain strange even for you. Your heart always picked up its beating every time you saw him, and that was only like three or four times so far! He made you feel strange, ever since you went to Muffet’s and defended him, you’ve had this urge to just… Be near him. Which was super odd considering you usually want to stay inside and watch TV. And also your past experiences with boyfriends, but that was in the past.

And he wasn’t like that.

…

As far as you’ve seen.

But… It felt like you knew that he wasn’t like that. Like he would treat you in a way that they didn’t, that he’d treat you with respect and- And treat you as a person and not an object.

…

Getting absorbed again.

You were broken out of your thoughts by a low, quiet voice. “Can I ask you something?” He had asked that with a straight face, meaning a serious question, but you couldn’t help but quip back.

“Technically you just did.” You snorted, putting a hand over your mouth. You couldn’t help it, you’ve been dying to use that on someone and he walked right into it. His smile twitched upward and he looked away a moment, shaking with a hidden laugh. He shook his head and turned back to you, sighing and waiting for you to compose yourself. You coughed and crossed your arms, though in a more resting way instead of defensive. As you had been using them for moves with dance before. You gestured for him to continue. “Okay, yes, go ahead.” You told him, hoping he would ask whatever he was planning to, you were kind of curious now.

“How do you feel…?” He started, looking at you. A questioning, somewhat hopeful look in his eye lights. 

“How I feel…?” You repeated, and he nodded. You didn’t know what exactly he meant…

_ Did he mean like, physically? You had been sweating quite a lot, so maybe that’s why he was worried…? _

“Did you mean after the class?” You pointed your thumb backwards towards the studio and you watched his eyelights look behind you and then slowly moving back to stare at your face.

“Yes.” He said, hood slightly more over his face, making his eyelights shine on just his seemingly permanent grin.

You smiled tenderly. “Aw that’s sweet…” You said softly, noticing he stuffed his hands more into the hoodie pockets. “Well, I feel fine, thank you.” You barely caught that his shoulders slightly slumped.

Although now that you thought about it you did remember that weird fuzzy feeling when you were near Sans. It felt like you were floating, almost. “Wait.” You added, making him turn his head towards you and stop hunching his shoulders. “There has been a weird fluttering feeling in my chest? I wonder if it’s heartburn.” You pondered, putting a digit to your chin and looking down a bit in thought. “But isn’t heartburn supposed to  _ burn _ ? Like its name says it does?” You wondered aloud, tapping your index finger on your jaw. You turn your face up to Sans, a curious expression on your face. “You think I should take an antacid?” It was a genuine question, though his widened sockets said something else. “Uh…What did I say?” You waited for him to respond, but he just stared at you. You slowly reached a hand upward and waved it in front of his face. “Sssaaans?” You hid your stutter by dragging his name out. You moved your hand away and hooked your thumb in the belt holder of your jeans, staring back at him, while also trying to calm down your beating heart. If he was gonna stay there and watch you, then you would do the exact same.

But in all honesty, him just standing there, staring at you, was starting to make you feel slightly nervous. “Are you okay?” You asked concerned.

Maybe he was having a stroke? Can monsters even get strokes? Were the symptoms of a stroke in a monster the same as in a human? Probably not since they’re not the same species of course but-

Oh shit, he’s leaning forward.

_ Oh shit- _

His skull landed on your shoulder and you felt him sigh against your neck. You shivered at the sensation. He stayed there for a while, breathing in and out. It almost felt intimate.

Your hands hesitantly reached up to the front of his hoodie, holding onto blue fabric with trembling fingers. He tensed at that, and you suddenly regretted your actions.  _ Shit- Now I  _ know  _ he thinks I’m weird- _

You felt his hands on your shoulders once again like last time, except he used them to pull away instead of pulling forward. Though it felt as if… As if he was forcing himself not to continue.

And you weren’t gonna lie you kinda wanted him to continue.

Though you didn’t understand what he was trying to do.

“Sorry… I did it again- I…” He trailed off and let go of you, head down as his hands moved into his pockets.

“I-It’s okay! Really.” You snapped out of it, waving your hands around to make your point. You see he’s still hunched over, but now he’s looking at you. “Sans it’s alright.” You reiterated, patting the side of his upper arm, smiling softly. You were gonna say something else but your phone rang.

_ Really?! _

You groaned. “How many times is this fucker gonna interrupt important things?!” You said exasperatedly, pulling it out and glaring at the phone number- oh wait it was your roommate. Your face immediately softened and you press answer.

You were prepared to ask ‘why the heck’, but then you heard crying.

“... Ian?” Your hand clenched that wasn’t holding your smartphone. “What’s wrong.” It was more of a ‘tell me now’ instead of an actual question. Whoever made your friend cry is going to get a beating.

“Y-your mom is… H-here...” He sniffled, muffled whimpers coming from his end.

_ W h a t . _

“She’s… In my apartment…?” You questioned, voice even and air slowly cooling around you.

“Y-yes.” You heard Ian say before a woman’s voice yelled. He squeaked, then the line went dead.

Your hand slowly lowered, pocketing your phone with stiff movements. “... I’m going to fucking punch her.” You said darkly, your expression was one of pure held back fury. You turn your gaze to Sans and say a quick sorry before spinning to your left and moving past him towards your apartment building.

He followed you.


	4. Dreading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG *SOBS*  
> HERE'S THE CONTINUATION OF THAT CLIFF HANGER AAAIMSORRU  
> I love y'all QWQ

Your feet tapped against the cold cement, the cold air breezing against your rosy, freckled cheeks. You weren’t wearing a jacket, but that didn’t stop the flame of rage from burning inside of you. The ache in your chest from before coming back with a vengeance.

Your mother had been in your apartment.

You didn’t even know what she could be doing to poor Ian.

You didn’t know what happened after he hung up the phone!

If she hurt him... Oh you were gonna-

You felt a hand on your right shoulder and you jolted, stopping in your tracks. You turned around to see who-

...Oh.

It was Sans.

His expression held a concern you didn’t know it could hold. The seemingly permanent smile that he usually had was turned downward and his eyelights were smaller than before. The white orbs of light wavering worriedly inside of his black sockets.

Your body relaxed slightly. The place where his hand touched grew warm and you sighed, letting out some steam and looking at him. “Yes…?” You said, your trembling voice betraying your emotions.

Yes, you were mad as all hell. And you were going to fucking kill her if she touched your little boy.

But you were also  _ terrified _ .

The things your mother had done in the past still haunt your mind, the many people she had put down, and the people she physically hurt… Just because they were supportive of monsters. Every time she would call you and say she found another one, you couldn’t do anything. The AAM kept saying that the monsters were taking out all the supporters, which turned some people against the poor beings that you had grown to love.

And yet you did nothing as your mother was the head of it all.

It’s where your lack of strength had shown the most.

That’s why you had asked Undyne to teach you how to be stronger.

His other hand landed on your left shoulder and you were forced to look up at him, his face knitted with what seemed like pain.

“Breathe.”

His gentle tone broke you. 

You felt your lips wobble, tears stinging at your eyes. Your entire body just fell onto him, grabbing tightly and sobbing.

All he could do was hold you tightly close to him.

…

_ How did it come to this? Now was not the time to be trembling in your own fears. _

After you got control of you mind, you lightly pushed away. You didn’t know how much time had passed, but she was surely doing something to him by now because he openly supported monsters. You hated the thought of him being hurt. Your hiccups echoed through the empty street, the sobs passing through you slowly. Everyone had been long gone from their morning jobs by now. Your class ended at six, and either people were at their night shift or sleeping from a long day at work, so the streets were empty. “I-I need to get to my apartment…” You said weakly, rubbing your eyes and starting to turn away.

Sans grabbed your arm. He pulled you back, gently. Looking at you with those same mesmerizing eyelights. It made your heart skip a beat. “I can get you there faster than walking.” You sniffled and tilted your head curiously. “I have a shortcut.” He winked. 

You guessed he was trying to lighten the mood a bit with that. It made you smile in return. His expression brightened and he held out a hand. “Do you trust me?” You almost took his hand right then and there, but you paused before you could grab it.

… Sans didn’t give you any reason not to trust him? Despite the fluttering feeling you got inside when you saw him, but you didn’t feel like that feeling was a bad one. You should just take some antacid when you get home. Well, if there is any.

You reached out to take his hand. When you made contact with his fingers, you felt a spark run up your arm, making that faint ache in your chest disappear.

...Odd.

You weren’t able to dwell on the thought a he suddenly pulled you closer, holding you tightly.

He whispered into your ear. “ _ Close your eyes and hold on. _ ”

You did… And nothing happened.

It was silent for a moment, and when you looked up, you saw an embarrassed expression on the skeleton’s face. You tilted your head curiously.

“I forgot to ask, where is your address?”

You broke out into laughter and he pouted. “Aw man, you were- haha! A-and then that- oh my God… HahA-!” He glared at your smiling face and looked away.

“Okay okay, you can stop now, I get it.” He was putting on a tough air, but you could see the shaking of his shoulders. He gave in and chuckled after a moment of you looking at him, amusement clear in your eyes. “Gotta admit though, it was pretty funny. Heh.”

After that moment was over you quickly told him your address, expression serious once more.

He nodded and thanked you. “Okay,  _ now _ hold on.” You started to snicker, the moment still fresh in you mind before he snapped his fingers.

You had to grip him so tightly you were afraid it would rip his hoodie open. Though it was more of a parka, now that you think about it.

You hugged him tightly and scrunched your eyes closed.

It felt like you were thrown into space, losing your footing  as the floor suddenly disappeared.

And just as quick as it left, it came back.

You were on solid ground again.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.” His voice said, silky smooth like velvet, rumbliness when he hit lower tones.

When you opened your eyes  you were in front of your apartment. Your legs were crossed like a newborn fawn trying to walk for the first time and it drew out a loud laugh from him. You snapped your head up to him from the ground and stuck your tongue out. He could only chuckle.

“Now we’re even.” He said in between breaths. You sighed and let it go, knowing he was right.

Your attention snapped back and you internally scolded yourself. You reached into your pocket and grabbed your phone, pressing the power button three times. It was a secret code you had Undyne ask Alphys to put in your phone, just in case something happened. And you knew that she could get there faster than a normal police officer.

She once ran across a football field in 3 seconds, after all.

You look at the steps and sigh, getting the courage to finally walk into that place you once called home. Sans travelled close behind.

It made you feel more secure than you would admit, having someone near you. Usually you were always the one to defend others and put yourself in the line of fire, but having someone to back you up was… Nice.

You ran up the stairs and quickly opened the door and entered.

Just being in the same building made your anxiety heighten.

It wasn’t just the fact that she hurt other people that scared you… It was the fact that she knew where you lived and was the leader of the AAM.

She’d threatened to kill you  _ and _ your friends before, if you kept hanging out with monsters. That caused you to practically avoid physically meeting Undyne and Alphys for a week before they finally forced you to tell them what was wrong. You eventually got a restraining order on your mother, but that didn’t stop her. Laws don’t apply to her lackeys apparently...

You pressed the button for the elevator insistently. “Come On Come On Come On-” When the button didn’t summon the carrier fast enough you nearly punched a hole in the drywall next to it. You sprinted over to the stairs, almost slipping on the grey tile flooring. You booked it up the four flights, Sans doing his weird shortcutting behind you as you hurried to your floor. You breathed heavily, chest feeling tight with concern and fear… And anger.

Once you reached the door that was the big metal one leading to the main hallway, you threw your entire body against it, jamming it open and almost ripping the door off the hinges.

Your protective mother instinct was kicking in. Ian was like your child, and you had only allowed him to room with you because he was kicked out by his Grandma. He was only 16.

A small boy.

You even bought him ice cream every now and then, his cute smile would melt your heart. You couldn’t bear to even think of what could be happening with him with your mother in the same place.

You vaulted upward off of the floor, feeling a presence behind you. It caused you to stop and look back, eyes warm with tears.

Sans was still there.

A sort of calm washed over you at seeing him there.

You were thankful, because whatever that feeling was helped you stop shaking. You take a deep breath and continue.

You turned back around and passed a corner. You looked up, towards the hallway that had your apartment number. You ran down it, skidding to a stop at the front of your abode.

You looked down at the broken doorknob and your heart sunk.

“Ian…?” You softly called, hand trembling as you pushed the door open slowly, looking inside at the chaos she had made of your apartment.

The pictures of your entire family, including your father… Were gone.

She took them.

You silently walked into the small foyer connecting your living room to your front door. The cream coloured walls had scratches from furniture being moved out.

You steps tapped quietly against the auburn wood, the once glossy shine now covered with spaces of dust from the walls being disturbed.

“Ian please answer me…” The now familiar sound of Sans’ footfalls echoed behind you.

You kept going.


	5. A Date? No? Okay, Fuck You Then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans' jealousy rises by the second.  
> And his restraint dwindles.  
> And oh fuck why are you so angry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the perspective of Sans before Reader went to their apartment <3

When he walked into the Dance Studio, you were talking to some people, he assumed it was your students, though one looked older than the others.

One older woman came up, she had greyish red hair and looked like she’d been through hell and back. She apologized to you, he saw her soul wracked with grief and guilt. He kinda felt bad for her, honestly. When Sans had looked back to you, he saw your bright light flicker with slight embarrassment as you waved your hands at her, he wondered why?

You said it was okay and went in to give her a hug. He felt slightly jealous towards the woman, but he couldn’t help but notice the kindness you showed. When she apologized you immediately forgave her. His soul gave a fluttering sense of warmth as he stared at you, but he couldn’t gaze at you for long, you’d probably notice and think he was a weird stalker or something. He walked over to the wall next to the door and sat down.

When you clapped your hands after your little meeting, your curvy body moved in front of the large mirrors, allowing him to see your back and front due to the reflection. _He wasn’t complaining._

The studio itself had polished wooden flooring, walls and ceiling a dark grey, with the logo of the dance class on the back wall. All the other kids had begun stretching, though he noticed one of the male students staring at you with a… Less than appropriate gaze. He saw the kid’s soul flutter unevenly in his chest and Sans narrowed his sockets in suspicion.

_What was that guy up to…?_

You called out after about ten minutes and clapped your hands again. All the teenagers and adults fell into line, that guy going to the front and watching you with that same flicker in his eyes. _Again_.

Sans almost growled, but he held himself back for your sake. If you had a monster in your studio growling at one of your students, that probably wouldn’t be good for your reputation. You could also ask why, and he didn’t want to get into that just yet. At least not now. He just met you after all, and he was sure you wouldn’t believe him if he told you what you and him were.

“Okay, reviewing what we did before.” Sans snapped his eyelights to you, watching you with full interest and curiosity. “First you want to relax yourself, knees slightly bent to give off a sort of comfortable stance.” His gaze held steady as he watched your movements. “Make sure your feet are shoulder width apart.” You shifted your sneakered feet as you said to do and the other kids followed it. You must have taught them well, because they listened to you with their full attention. Well, at least most of them.

You had begun teaching them how to do a pop and lock, the basic kind, then you told them to do it how they felt was a more comfortable way. He watched as most of them got it in the beginning, and then changed it up to be their own kind of style. He admired how you let them be free with how they danced, unlike those strict teachers he saw on TV a couple of times. It made the dancing more _them_.

His gaze turned to you, watching you slowly walk around the room and correct some mistakes in footing, helping them have better balance in some things, and overall teaching them how to improve with every word and movement you made. You walked back to the giant mirrors and watched them, a fond smile on your face. You stayed like that, ever so often calling out some people and earning an embarrassed response most times.

They began reviewing the steps of a dance routine you came up with, the male human still staring at you. It made his orbs stutter in his sockets dangerously. His hands tightened into fists as he watched that guy for a few moments. The disgusting feeling he felt in his soul made him shiver. He needed to calm down.

His narrow eyelights glanced back to you, and he slowly relaxed as his gaze stayed on your form. Sans watched you teach them for a while, your body moving rhythmically to the beat you had set for the students. They were getting it pretty easily, one of them had taken a break and sat next to the far wall.

You adjusted your grey hoodie on your hips, eyes watching everyone with a studying gaze.

Then you looked at him.

His soul felt like it leaped into his nonexistent throat.

You waved with an embarrassed grin on your face before turning your attention back to everyone. He wished you had kept your eyes on him longer. Sans kept you in his sights, seeing your cheeks flush a soft pink. His smile widened under his hood, eyelights training in on your every move. 

He loved watching you move.

 

After some time, he heard the clock chime a pleasant tune. Though when he looked around, he couldn’t see a clock. Maybe it was a daylight sensor outside that was connected into the building through wires? Probably, as there were wires in the ceiling, and he did notice a black box outside the door before he came in.

He watched as the students filed out, not giving any reaction to the stares and whispers he got as he stood up. His attention was on you.

But your gaze was agitated, staring at some of your students and the parents leading them outside. You must’ve seen how they reacted to him. 

Though you didn’t need to worry, he was used to it.

Your gaze came back to him, and your mouth opened as if you were about to say something to him, but then that guy came over and tapped your shoulder. Sans’ fists clenched inside his hoodie pockets once more, eyelights training in on the guy’s hand that fell to his side, then to his face.

It had a fake mask plastered onto it, ‘nervousness’ hiding his true intentions. “H-hello y/n…” Oh please, even he could do a better impression than that. _Just Get Away From Them._

“I would like to ask…” He saw the human’s soul twist and turn in anticipation as he used his eye to see within. In his mind he wondered what the guy was about to ask, surely it wasn’t-

“Would you go out with me?”

_What._

Sans gritted his teeth and held himself back from walking over there, though that made the air around him grow even more tense with his anger.

You were still there and he didn’t want to scare you with his abrupt actions. His eyelights looked back to you, seeing your eyes blink and brows raise. “Pardon?” Your voice came out awkward sounding, like you were forcing yourself to speak but had no other choice. Your light looked like it was flickering in anxiousness.

“Will you go out with me y/n?” The faker said once more. It made Sans’ soul seethe at seeing someone else other than him talk to _his-_

“Oh gosh uhm…” Your voice took his attention, but it didn’t take his anger. It was still there, though looking at you instead helped it not be as prominent and unbearable. “I-I…” He hated that this guy had made you feel this way. He wanted to walk over there himself and get in between both of you, to tell the guy to go fucking harass someone else if he’s so desperate. But he didn’t want you to think of him badly. It also wasn’t his place. This was your matter and he didn’t want to push into your affairs.

Him sitting here and not doing anything was extremely difficult. He wanted you to reject the other human. _But...What if you liked the guy back?_

What would Sans do if that’s actually what your anxious feeling was? _Was it fluttering nervousness? Was his sight wrong? Did you being his soulmate mean that it affected his magic this much to where his readings were incorrect?_

“I can’t.”

Sans didn’t think that he could get any more relieved in his life, he’s already lazy as it is. But damn did those two words calm his soul down a large majority.

Sans glanced at the other human, his face was downturned into a harsh glare directed at you. Sans’ eyelights constrict, barely contained magic sparking in his fists as he clenched them within his pockets. His magic crackled within the air silently.

_How dare he look at you that way-_

“Because you don’t love me back.” ...Sans didn’t know when he stood up, but it took all he could muster to stay in place and not shove a bone into the other guy’s chest. **_How. Fucking. D a r e  H e ._ **

The voice that came out of the mouth of that guy was harsher than the fucker’s glare and it made Sans want to give him a _real bad time_.

The only thing that was stopping him from going over there was you, and the risk of making you distance yourself from him if he did. “Correct.” Your consoling voice started and Sans looked to you, watching your face and seeing your hands move in a placating motion. “Wouldn’t you want to be in a relationship with someone who loved you just as much as you loved them?” You explained, and you had definite good points. There was no reason for the guy to react badly.

But lo and behold, the guy’s expression turned even more infuriated. It made Sans’ neck prickle with the threatening magic that started at his hands.

He had to stay back and let you deal with this.

“Your soulmate is out there somewhere, you just haven’t met them yet…” You trailed off softly, the light within your center dimming slightly.

He had to wait. He had to wait. He Had To Wait. He Had To…

For your sake.

Even if not interfering was killing him.

Figuratively, but it felt like literally.

His eyelights had disappeared, so that left his black sockets that to others, may look like they’re staring into nothingness. But he can still see, he doesn’t need eyelights to use his vision.

“I thought _you_ were my soulmate… I guess I was wrong.” Sans took a step forward, right socket blazing with indigo rage. His phalanges were tightened into shaking fists and had come out of his pockets. And he was barely holding himself back from ripping the guy a new one.

The male turned around and stomped over to the door, and once he reached the door, he pulled it open and slammed it behind him as he walked out. Sans growled lowly at the door before looking at the ground to calm himself for a moment. You were more important, he could deal with _that_ shit stain later.

Sans barely heard you sigh, but when he did, his head snapped to your direction. Your left hand rubbed the back of your neck, soul light pulsing dimly in thought. It seemed that you didn’t regret your actions, but your face was still knitted with a guilty expression.

You had stayed there, silent, for a while. And as Sans grew more concerned. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He took a breath and walked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder gently. You startled and looked up at him, amber eyes staring right back at him, almost making him forget why he came over.

Almost.

“Are you alright, y/n…?” He asked, voice steady and smooth. As to not scare you.

He felt your shoulders slump and your breath escaped you, a relieved, yet apologetic look on your face. _You didn’t need to look apologetic for anything, you did nothing wrong. It was that dickwad that was in the wrong-_

“Y-Yeah… Sorry if you were worried- I was probably staring at the floor for a good five minutes. Or more. Haha…” Your eyes fluttered closed and your arms came up to hold yourself, knuckles turning white from how tight you were gripping the sides of your arms.

Sans thought on how to comfort you. It wouldn’t make sense… If someone told another that they liked them then they shouldn’t make the person feel like shit if they’re rejected.

He looked down to you, your eyebrows furrowed and eyelashes glistening slightly. “Y’know, if he actually likes you, he shouldn’t have made you feel bad about rejectin’ him.” His voice came out lower than he expected, ricocheting off of the walls and creating an echo of his words. Interesting. It felt much bigger than before. You must have a really big class.

“I-I… Uh…” Your stammering voice cut through his mind and he focused on you once more. Your eyes glanced up to him, making him see that you wanted to say something, but you looked down and your mouth shut closed. Every time you looked at him…

Did… Did it affect you, too?

… Was he yours as much as you were his?

_He needed to let go. He needed to let go of your shoulder, right? Yeah. It’s been there for a while._

_Yeah…_

He started retracting it as soon as your face scrunched in that cute frustrated way again, as if your confused with your own feelings. He assumed, at least.

“S-Sorry…” Your voice stuttered out as you looked towards the door. Your cheeks were pink with embarrassment and he just wanted to hold you close and tell you that it wasn’t your fault. But all he could do without losing himself was grab your shoulders, making you look at him. Your eyes that beautiful shade of amber, like the rust colour of a setting sun...

_…Hold it, Sans. Hold it in._

His eyelights stared at you, watching your face with a studying gaze. His hands fit over your entire shoulder, making him notice how small your body was, despite your height in comparison. Hopefully you were eating okay, if not he’d personally take you out to feed you. He’d treat you the best that he could ever think of treating someone.

“Y/n…” He swore he heard your breath hitch, but he continued. “You have nothin’ to apologize for. You did what you felt was right.” The voice echoing thing happened again. To him it was slightly unnerving, hearing his voice all around. But to you, it seemed like it was comforting. If the calmer beat sounding from your soul was any indication.

He stayed there for a moment, staring into your eyes to show that he meant what he said.

But he couldn’t help noticing the details of you. How one single strand of hair fell in front of your face, your pink freckled cheeks growing redder by the second… He noticed how your hair was originally a darker auburn, and the roots were growing in and showing that beautiful color.

His eyelights stared into your copper coloured irises, he could get lost in your eyes and he would never want to escape. His sockets almost hooded as he felt a shift in the glowing magic in the back of his skull, where the magic for his eyelights was coming from. 

You were so beautiful.

_Please tell him that you felt this too…?_

_This connection… It can’t be just one sided._

If it was that… That was a truly cruel fate to put on someone. Especially someone like him who had trouble finding attraction anywhere.

But you were special. A wonderful shining light in his world of grey that made all the world feel like nothing without you in it.

Your eyes were wide, and he sighed softly, gazing into them and just becoming lost in the moment. He noticed a warmer version of his magic flicker in his left socket, but paid it no mind.

He moved his hands down to the side of your upper arms, where your hands rested against your skin. Your body shivered, and oh did he notice.

_You had to feel this… You had to…_

_These reactions weren’t usual… He’d never had this with anyone else._

“S-Sans…” Your breathy voice broke him out of his daze, the soft tone and look on your face hard to resist. And only then did he realize how close his face had gotten to yours. His breath caught and he cursed softly, pushing you away gently. He could feel his face burning.

What had he been _doing_?

He coughed into his left phalanges and moved backward stiffly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Y-Yeah, you don’t need to apologize at all.” He redirected the attention to the topic before, hopefully distracting from the fact that he was about to… About to…

He would have kissed you.

Both you and Sans jolted when your phone chimed. You roughly reached into your pocket to check what your phone was doing-

“Holy shit, it’s already nINE-!” You exclaimed loudly, making your yell echo, but you didn’t seem to notice.

You bolted across the slippery dance floor, surprisingly not tripping. Probably from your experience. You grabbed the few things you had set aside on the farthest wall from Sans and sprinted back to the door. Right as you opened the door, he teleported next to you.

Then you looked to him, a startled expression on your face as soon as you saw how close he was.

He almost chuckled.

“It’s time to close up the studio.” Your voice shook, but he didn’t sense any fear in your light. “Sorry, it’s the rules of this place, I gotta keep ‘em. And the person I rent this place from likes her people to be on time.” You were rambling and it was so cute.

He almost lost himself again until he realized you were staring at him. You probably wanted him to go outside. He blinked and held up his hand. “Ah- Sorry, yeah.” He noticed your eyes land on his fingers and he grinned. Then snapped them, appearing right next to you. You jumped and squeaked, turning around with a surprised look on your features. And despite how fucking cute that was, he never intended to startle you to that degree. He quickly apologized. “Shit- Sorry.” He looked at you guiltily.

You breathed in and out a moment, which made him feel worse for scaring you that bad. After a a bit, you chuckled. Which caused him to blink once more.

“No no, it’s okay, Sans.” You said his name…

It was like his soul was light as feathers, a fluttering, floating feeling.

Yet a different kind of feeling deep inside telling him that he wanted, _needed_ , to be even closer than this.

Your soul seemed to shimmer, happiness radiating of your entire being like a wave.

It almost made him reach out and embrace you, bringing you closer to him. Closer.

“Just warn me before you do that next time, ‘kay?” He saw your mouth turn upward in a smirk. He nearly melted, watching your face with an expression covered by his hood. He felt his cheeks warm as he thought of a question. It suddenly popped into his head and… He felt now was the right time. He was about to ask you, but you distracted him by twirling the keys around your finger after locking the door. The breeze blew, and your hair blew from behind your neck to across your shoulder.

_Ask them._

Just as he was about to ask you, you turned around, hands on your hips again. He didn’t realize how close he had gotten. It was like his body was unconsciously going closer to you every chance it got. But when he looked at your face, he didn’t even think about it. Your soul wasn’t giving off scared waves, it was actually… Relaxed. Calm.

_Huh…_

“Can I ask you something?” He asked, completely serious. He needed to know-

“Technically you just did.” He was caught off guard, hearing you say that. But as you snorted he couldn’t help but smile and turn away for a chuckle. Sans sighed and turned back to you, waiting for you to stop giggling. Though he wouldn’t mind if you kept doing it. It was fucking cute.

Also dangerous. For you, that is…

But maybe not for reasons you could have thought.

“Okay, yes, go ahead.” You said to him, arms resting crossed again.

He braced himself for the confused look on your face. But he hoped with a simple question, he would get the answer he was looking for. “How do you feel…?” He asked, looking at you questioningly, eyelights staring into your copper coloured orbs.

“How I feel…?” You repeated after him, and he nodded. You took a moment and thought, but not for long. “Did you mean after the class?” Your thumb pointed backward, and he slowly moved his eyelights to look back at the door, then back to you.

_Heh… Of course…_

“Yes.” He sunk into his hood slightly, making it ride forward, covering his face a bit more. Though he looked back at you to see you smiling tenderly at him, and his soul skipped a beat.

_Oh Stars…_

“Aw that’s sweet…” Your soft voice echoed in his skull as he stared at you, making him stuff his hands into his pockets more. “Well, I feel fine, thank you.” _Ah… There it was._

His shoulders slumped as much as he’d let them, he couldn’t let you think that he’d expected a different answer. He should have expected rejection, though…

_Nothing was ever this perfect, not his life back underground, not his shitty job up here, not-_

“Wait.” You added, it made his skull turn back up to you from looking down. His shoulders straightened.

You’re adding something?

What was there to add?

“There’s is a weird fluttering feeling in my chest? I wonder if it’s heartburn.” 

His soul nearly leapt out of his ribcage. You felt it too.

“But isn’t heartburn supposed to _burn_? Like its name says it does?”

 _There was… No way. No way the universe had blessed him this way…_ You tapped your finger on your jaw and he watched every movement, imagining himself cradling your face and holding your hand and just _telling_ you.

He could only stare at you as you looked up to him, a curious expression on your beautiful features. “You think I should take an Antacid?” You asked seriously, but he couldn’t focus on questions right now. He was still reeling from the confirmation that he really was your fucking _soulmate_.

He was _your_ soulmate. You were _his_ soulmate.

He… You…

_This could work, couldn’t it? If he didn’t fuck it up and move too fast…_

Your eyes stared back at him, confused but challenging. And then concerned. He heard you ask if he was okay but… He had to take a breather.

He stepped forward, leaning closer to you. His skull landed on your shoulder and he sighed, focusing his sight on your neck, where he saw goosebumps appear where he breathed. You shivered in response to the ghosting of air against you. It was so adorable… The little responses you gave were so cute.

He stayed in that position, breathing in and out, for quite some time. Just relishing in your presence, and holding himself back from doing anything else that could make you scared of him.

He wanted to do so much. But he couldn’t risk it.

And then your fingers grabbed the front of his hoodie, shaking fingertips holding onto the fabric. He froze. _Shit he’d done it again. Shit._

He forced himself to put his hands on your shoulders and push you away. “Sorry… I did it again- I…” He let go of you, putting his hands into his pockets so they wouldn’t be tempted to reach out for you once more. His head bowed in shame.

You took a moment before responding in a frantic manner, waving your arms about. “I-It’s okay. Really.” He didn’t move from his position, though his eyelights looked to you. “Sans it’s alright.” _Ah… You said his name._

He could feel his soul lighten from the heaviness before as he saw your smile and watched as you patted his upper arm. You looked like you were going to say something else, but your phone rang. _Tch._

You groaned, to his surprise. “How many times is this fucker gonna interrupt important things?!” You said exasperatedly, and he almost chuckled. He went over the last thing you said with a happy feeling within his soul. _‘Important things’ ._ You shoved your hand into your pocket and ripped out your phone, glaring at the screen with your amber eyes.

But then suddenly, your face softened and you answered the ringing.

You put it to your ear and then your expression shifted again, to one of seriousness and worry.

Then anger.

“...Ian?” Sans noticed the hand that wasn’t holding your phone clenched into a fist. He straightened his posture and moved back his hood slightly to see more. “What’s wrong.”

It wasn’t a question, but more a command. It must be bad, whatever you were hearing on the other end. He wondered who ‘Ian’ was… But that wasn’t important right now.

“She’s… In my apartment…?” You questioned, barely contained fury hidden behind your eyes. It was almost as if they glowed with the emotion you were feeling, intensifying the copper shine within your irises. The gaze you wore as you listened was deadly, whoever came in contact with that gaze would surely shrivel and surrender. It was hot, honestly- _Now was not the time._

“...I’m going to fucking punch her.” Your dark tone caught him off guard, the rage within your soul burned brightly, but also fear shined within.

Pure rage.

But undeniable fear.

Who were you so mad at?… _And who needed a bad time?_

Your eyes turn to him and he could feel the anger from your gaze. It gave him chills along his spine.

You said sorry before dashing off into the cold night air. Like hell he was going to let you go alone after that reaction! He followed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FREAKING SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS EARLIER- I HAD IT MADE BUT THEN LIFE IS A BITCH AND DEPRESSO ESPRESSO-  
> AAASKJDHBK  
> ILOVEYOUGUYS <333


	6. Relief™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BOI IS HERE!  
> Sans snaps and almost kills a bitch  
> *Spear of Justice slowly beats in the background*  
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll break this chapter into two parts. I wanted to make up for the months I didn't post, so here is another chapter ^^  
> I love you guys, thank you so much for sticking with this fic all this time ;v;

  
  


Your heart beat loudly in your chest as you entered the living room area, and you were both relieved and hella worried that you didn’t see Ian anywhere.

_Where was he? Did he get out?_

Your mother was nowhere to be seen and the entire apartment was empty, aside from dust and a rug that was there since before you moved in. You slowly walked across the dusty wooden floor and surveyed the area of your bedroom, and then the bathroom. The sink was bare of even your toothbrush, your shower curtain was ripped from the pole holding it, your bedroom was just as barren. The sleeping bag you bought Ian temporarily, because you couldn’t afford a mattress, was gone and done with. 

Everything was gone.

Every piece of furniture you owned was gone, even the sparkling rock on your dresser, also gone, that Ian gave you for Christmas.

She took all of it.

_Of course. Of course she fucking did._

You leaned against the wall and slid down the already ripping wallpaper. You pulled your knees close as you sat on the floor. When you had entered the building you were ready to face her and the consequences that could bring, for your dear friend… But when your mother did something, she rarely stuck around for the aftermath. She always ran away before she could get caught. It was like you were a continuous loop of her pulling you around like a puppet against your will. If you didn’t stay compliant with her plans for your life, then she’d take away everything you loved. 

You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt Sans’ hand on your shoulder again. It made you snap out of the daze you were in and smile weakly at him. The situation was too important for you to be lounging around and wallowing in self-pity right now. “I… Need to make sure Ian’s okay…” You said quietly, forcing yourself up and wiping your eyes. Your legs wobbled from the sudden shift in weight and you stumbled forward. Luckily Sans was there to catch you, though he had to adjust his hands to properly support your weight. “Ah… Sorry- thank you.” You moved out of his grip and stood on your own, despite struggling a bit. Anxiety can do that to a person, and you didn’t want to bother him with your problems. “I-I’m okay, let’s go…” You stepped to the side of Sans and headed to the foyer entrance to your apartment that you had come through, and your body passed the corner-

“Y/N!!” a young, familiar voice interrupted your melancholy thoughts and you snap your eyes up from the ground- **_Oh My God._ **

“IAN!” Your feet moved with an unrestrained sprint, almost tackling the small boy before you had to stop yourself. You embraced him tightly, and he held on as well, clinging desperately to you. You pulled away only to look at his face and check for bruises. “Are you hurt? Where were you? How did you get out of there? Were you even in the apartment when it happened?” The rapid-fire questions made Ian’s expression shift a bit with nervousness and you quickly backtracked. “Y-you don’t need to answer them all at once- but- _oh my God_ am I glad you’re okay…” You hugged him again, holding him close. Your body trembled with the relief that slowly washed away the worry you felt. Your legs that were weak made their presence known again and you sink to the ground. Ian came with you.

You felt new tears sting against your lids and you shook, nuzzling into his shoulder and sniffling. You felt bad that you were getting tears on his shirt but… Right now you don’t think he cared much. Behind Ian’s body you could faintly make out the silhouette of the small older woman that lived next door through your blurry eyes. Her birds would squawk every now and then and you and Ian would hear them through the thin walls of your apartment. Not that you really had an apartment anymore, because the landlord would surely kick you out after the place was damaged this bad...

“Y-Y/n! I’m okay! As soon as I heard your mother’s voice I immediately went over to Ms. Langsbury’s apartment… She understood and let me hide there.” Ian tried to explain through your clinging to him, his somewhat pinned hands managed to point towards the front door through the hug.

You took a deep breath, the shaky exhale echoed throughout the now empty room. You let go of him. You couldn’t keep clinging to your son, it would… It wouldn’t be right to trap him like that, even if you really just wanted to hug him and let your anxieties fall away. He was probably in a more worse state than you were, as he had been here and you… Weren’t.

You stood up and looked to Ms. Langsbury, smiling gratefully at her. Her eyes crinkled and her mouth turned upward into a gentle grin. She nodded at you and motioned for Ian to come over. Ian gave you a quick embrace, to which you readily accepted and returned, and he walked over to her after letting you go. 

She looked to you, eyes knowing and wise. “He can stay with me for the time being, dear… You need to take care of yourself first.” Her tone was understanding. Kind. “I will make sure he is safe. This old girl knows more than you think.” She winked and chuckled softly, holding a finger to her temple.

You felt a weight lift off your shoulders as you looked between them.

Despite you still being worried for his safety, you knew that Ms. Langsbury was a smart woman, and she’d know what to do and how to protect him. After all, she was the one who gave Ian and you puzzles to do in the afternoons when you didn’t have anything to do.

They were damn hard puzzles.

You gulped. “Okay…” Your voice came out quiet. It sounded as if you could fall at any moment, but were sturdy enough to speak. Sans seemed to catch on to that, because he was at your side in an instant, rubbing your shoulder comfortingly. An unconscious sigh escaped you and you looked at him gratefully. “Thank you, Sans.”

He stood there for a moment staring at you; he coughed into a fist, and then looked away. You could swear that you saw blue tinting his cheekbones, but you didn’t want to sound weird by asking him what it meant. A soft chuckle took you from your thoughts and you looked over to Ms. Langsbury. She glanced between you and Sans with a grin, and you could feel a soft warmth crawl up your cheeks. Before you could deny what she was most likely thinking, Ian spoke up.

“I’m going to go over to Ms. Langsbury’s apartment, I’ll make sure to message you every day! And tell you how I’m doing!” He wiped his eyes before he scampered off, the elderly woman following after him with a wink in your direction.

You sputter, not knowing how to respond.

You felt Sans shift next to you and you looked over, watching him walk around the room. You sighed and looked back to the door once more before following him.

_Ian must have understood that you couldn’t take goodbyes. So he tried to make it as quick as possible for you… What a sweetheart._

You walked over to where your couch used to be, the once dark hardwood flooring now faded by the sun shining through the window. The outline of your TV stand, the darker colour of your peeling paint on the walls leaving behind phantom images of pictures that were once there. You kneel down, hand making contact with the dry wood. It sent a shudder through your spine that your mother was even in the same room.

You stood up and sighed. “I’m sorry…” You suddenly said. He came with you to your apartment and had to deal with all your shit now. He’d been so nice to someone who he only just met today and now he just witnessed the aftermath of a fucking break-in and robbery. What a way to start a friendship…

“It’s not your fault, y/n.” Sans’ smooth voice said. You looked back to him with a guilty expression and he quickly walked over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders to make you look up at him. Your eyes were barely holding back tears as you stared at his face. “Look, I don’t know what happened between you and your mother, but I do know that you can’t control people’s actions. _It wasn’t your fault_. Stop blaming yourself for what someone else did.” He said, hands tightening their hold on your shoulders a moment. His eyelights quivered within his sockets, his expression strained. It was almost as if he understood more than he let on.

You didn’t dare ask why. You knew how painful it was to remember things you’d rather not recall.

You sniffle and rub away some tears that had escaped your eyes, looking down and then back up at him. Your fingers fiddle with one another, something you did when you were anxious and didn’t know what to do with your hands. “Thank you…” You still felt guilty, but his words helped lift your spirits a bit. “I don’t know why you’ve stayed by my side all this time…” You began. Truly you didn’t. But you ended up needing him anyways and you were so glad he came with you. If he hadn’t, you’re pretty sure you would have had a panic attack at the staircase. “You could have just split from me at the coffee shop and been none the wiser, but… You didn’t. And I ended up needing you…” You smile weakly at him. “Thank you, Sans. Really.”

The orbs of light within his skull stared at you, sockets wide and cheeks blue again- what was with the blue on his cheeks? It was really getting to you. You really wanted to ask him what it was and how the fuck bones can gain _colour_ -

**_STOMP STOMP STOMP-_ **

You heard a skidding sound akin to a car screeching to a halt, you jolted and felt Sans’ arms grab you and pull you behind him. The stomping came through your foyer, it was so loud you thought that the wood would break under whoever’s foot was making that sound…

Wait… Loud foot stomping-

A blue blur came into your vision. “I GOT YOUR SIGNAL PUNK, WHAT’S WRONG?!” Undyne stopped running and stood in your bare living room, a faint music beat behind her as she poses with a spear. She wore a high-top shirt accompanied by an officer’s uniform vest over it. Her sweatpants weren’t really within uniform code, but she managed to convince the Sheriff to let her wear them. Her gaze was confident and fierce as she looked around, anyone who saw it usually crumbled underneath the sheer pressure, but you knew her well enough that it didn’t scare you. Her expression made you feel protected, like you could put your hope in her and trust her to protect your very soul.

You came from behind Sans, seeing her facial features react in a confused, fangy frown. You giggled in response. You walked over to her to give her a hug, which automatically made her magic disappear. Though she was still on guard as she hugged you back. You both pulled away and stepped back from each other. She stared at you expectantly.

“What’s with the ping and no desperate situation? You know we agreed only to use that in dangerous encounters or emergencies!” Undyne scolded you with a finger pointed at your forehead. You put your hands up and tried to explain.

“I pressed it because…” Your arms dropped and fell to your sides as your face turned downward. Undyne blinked in surprise at your sudden change in demeanour. “My mother came to my apartment and I thought Ian was in danger… W-When he called me the line went dead and I-I didn’t know what else to do.” You held yourself, hands gripping the sides of your bare arms. You heard footsteps walking towards you from behind and felt a hand on your shoulder.

“I witnessed it all, ‘Dyne. Their tellin’ the truth.” Sans spoke up, confirming the story. You felt comfort in his warm hand against your skin, unconsciously leaning into it.

Undyne stared at you for a moment, then to Sans, the cogs turning in her head as she processed what you both said. Her expression soured. “Your mother was _here_?” 

You nodded.

She growled. “Damn it, if only she stuck around I would have been able to nail her into jail for life.” 

You shuddered at the thought of her being here when you came.

Undyne noticed and quickly backtracked. “I meant that- I- Uh… If she was here _Only_ when I was. Um…” She had a guilty look on her face and looked away, putting a scaly hand behind her neck.

You stepped forward and patted her arm. You had learned through the time that you knew her, physical affirmations made words more powerful and easier to believe. “It’s okay, I get what you were trying to say.” She chuckled and ruffled your silver-tipped hair, her grin returning as you let your arm drop.

“I’m glad you're okay… Honestly.” You heard her sigh and watched as she put her hands on her hips. “OKAY! Enough with all this wishy-washy stuff.” She huffed, regaining her tough exterior back. “I’ll call the rest of the authorities and get all of this sorted out. You’re gonna need to make a statement and talk with the officers on duty, is that cool with you?” She asked you, to which you nodded and she grinned. “Awesome!” She turned to Sans and stared him down. “You stay with them until I get back, got it?” Her eyes shone dangerously, expression promising death if he didn’t.

A drop of sweat ran down his chin and he nodded vigorously.

She narrowed her eye. “Good.” 


End file.
